L is for Love, Lust, and Lollipops
by AriLeece7
Summary: A glimpse into a day where Leo makes a promise and Hayley is determined to have him see it through.


**L is for Lust, Love, and Lollipops**

 **Hey all! Finals are over which means that there's actually time to write! I thought this might be a good start as a foray into writing smut so let me know what you think. Also, I realized the other night that all three of the stories for GA start with the letter L. It was an accidental trend but I couldn't bring myself to change the name for this piece. Hope y'all enjoy! -A xx**

Mornings are pretty fantastic. Maybe not Monday mornings, but there's something to be said for the overwhelming peace brought about by the way shadows slowly lift from a room the more the sun rises, and the sky is colored vibrantly. Something to be said about how silent and still everything is, yet to be disturbed by anyone. There's also something about waking up to a beautiful girl snuggled up close to you, head on chest, wearing your shirt that makes any morning, even Mondays, even better. At least Leo thought so.

Normally he slept just fine, especially when Hayley wound up in his bed for one reason or another, but something had woken him up about an hour ago and he'd been unable to get back to sleep. Hayley still slept, tucked securely under Leo's arm which was keeping her close to the left side of his chest. Her right hand was in a loose fist on his other pecs and her legs were intertwined with his under the sheets making it indistinguishable who was whom – just how they liked it.

As gently as he could, Leo reached his arm over to his bedside table to find his phone. It was well before six thirty, that much he knew as his alarm hadn't gone off yet, but he wanted to know just how much more time he had with his sleeping beauty. Finally, he found his phone after a few moments of empty grasping and held it up enough to be able to see it.

"Don't tell me it's time to leave already…"

Despite his efforts to stay still, he must have jostled Hayley. Her voice was lower than usual and came out as a slight whine as she attempted to nuzzle her face further into his neck and the pillow behind them.

"Not just yet." Leo started stroking a hand up and down her back lazily. "We still have half an hour before anyone will be awake."

"Good." Hayley murmured in a voice soft enough that Leo would have missed it if she wasn't so close. "That feels really good."

"I'm glad." He pressed a kiss to her head and on one of his downward strokes caught his fingers on the bottom hem of his t-shirt that Hayley had worn to bed. During the night it had ridden up to her waist, leaving the smooth, creamy expanse of her lower back visible between where the shirt stopped, and the sheets lay. "It should feel very good, especially after last night."

Leo smirked as he felt Hayley's legs tighten around his thigh and grind herself closer. "Oh?" He spoke in a slow and gravelly tone and took and took a light nip at her ear. "Not now, darling," his hand fell lower onto her butt cheeks and gripped roughly, pulling her even closer. "There's not nearly enough time to do everything I want to you." Leo started tracing his finger up and down her panty covered slit, a thin layer of lace separating his touch from where she wanted him to be.

"Leo," Hayley mewled unhappily. "Don't tease."

"I think you like when I tease." He kissed the top of her head lightly and brought his hand back up to stroke through her hair then grabbed a fistful to pull her head backward. Taking a few quick nips up her neck, Leo settled behind her left ear to kiss and bite at for a few moments. "I'll take care of you tonight, I promise."

With one last kiss, Leo released her hair from his grip and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Come on now, the other will be up soon."

Sighing heavily, Hayley nuzzled into Leo's neck one last time before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She took her steps gingerly across the cold, wooden floor to avoid unnecessary creaking until she got to the plush carpet at the foot of the bed. Once her feet were no longer freezing, Hayley stretched her arms up and outward to release the knots and tension that had formed after sleeping curled up next to Leo. She could feel him watching her from the bed and she smiled.

Teasingly, Hayley pushed up onto her tiptoes and stretched her arms up even further making sure that Leo's t-shirt came up enough to show off her panties, and the rounded curve of her bottom for a few seconds before coming back down. Behind her, there was a groan from Leo which intensified when she bent down to get her shorts that had been discarded early on the night before.

"Don't act like that," she admonished lightly, shimmying just a little as she pulled the black shorts up. "You were the one that said we didn't have time." With a little wink and a laughing smile, Hayley exited the room as quietly as she could and rolling her eyes when she felt a pillow hit her butt on the way out.

 **Five hours later, and Hayley was thoroughly** convinced that her head would explode if she had to be in class for another lesson. While it was nice that the Greenhouse didn't insist on the typical classroom setting for their students, it could be just as draining a day as in a public school. Case in point today.

The Raven's first class of the day was critical problem solving where they were given the task of how to argue with someone who relied on logical fallacies. Gathered in the large circular auditorium they had spent almost an hour and a half, going back and forth talking over one another to try and make a point. No one had been able to agree on a course of action which meant that they would be returning to that same question after dinner for their evening seminar instead of having a lecture on something more enjoyable like music or astronomy.

After the circular argument train that seemed to go on forever, the Ravens were finally released to their second class of the day: gym. Despite being the "intellectual" group in the Greenhouse, they were required to have gym class once a week which often proved to be more challenging than the mental tasks. Hayley didn't mind the sprints, push-ups, crunches, and even resistance training, but pull-ups were her least favorite part of the day. That was the one moment where she disliked the mandatory team mentality. Everyone was expected to do at least five but even that seemed to take forever.

Once dismissed from gym class, there was a brief respite to get cleaned up and to have lunch. A hot shower felt wonderful and, Hayley mused, almost enough to revive her mentality and desire to interact with the other students. Food did amazing things for the weary student as well. Ordinarily, she was eager to engage in conversation with the other Ravens, particularly when it had to do with guessing what the next task from Louis would entail. Today, however, she was content to get her tray and take a seat next to Leo at a large table several of the Ravens had commandeered.

Hayley kicked off her slip-on shoes and curled up one of her legs under her, picked up a strawberry off her plate and leaned against Leo's shoulder. Although he was deep in conversation with Becca about the results of an assignment, his arm came up and around Hayley's shoulders and started rubbing light circles at the base of her neck.

 _This_ was what she needed to recharge.

Hayley thought dreamily that it was beyond any describable pleasure she'd felt. Sure, intimacy was wonderful, and Leo knew how to make her see stars after a little practice, but most days she craved the feeling of being loved. The fact that it was so easy for the two of them to fall into a rhythm wherever they were, was her favorite thing. That they were so aware of one another without needing to be fully present reassured her that everything had been worth it.

She finally reached the end of the strawberry, and pulled the white and leafy green top away, completely cleaned of all red. Placing the top at the edge of her plate, Hayley grabbed another larger strawberry that was deeper red in color and had the promise of being deliciously sweet and juicy. A bit confirmed what the berry's appearance promised and Hayley let out a contented sigh.

"Yes, darling?" Leo's attention was suddenly only on her, his lips very close to hers. His nose nudged Hayley's ever so slightly to tilt her head backward and meet her gaze better.

"The strawberry was really good," She murmured quietly.

"Was that all?" Obviously, he thought she had been enjoying something else as well.

Hayley smiled deviously, "That feels pretty good too, but try the strawberry, I promise it won't disappoint." She lifted the red berry a little higher so that it was close to Leo's mouth and coaxed him to take a bite.

It didn't take much convincing for him to take a massive bite out of the strawberry, sufficient enough to cause red to stain around his mouth, as well as a small trail of juice down either side of his chin.

Hayley laughed at him and reached for her napkin to clean off his face. "You know you didn't have to attack the poor thing." Gently, she ran a corner of the napkin up his chin, cleaning off all of the juice and rendering the red staining invisible.

"But where's the fun in that? Things that are that juicy are meant to be enjoyed thoroughly, especially if it means making a mess." The second sentence had been said in a low enough voice so that only she could hear.

"You would know." Her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, almost involuntarily at this point whenever Leo made a comment. Never one to back down, she couldn't help but rise to meet each of his comments until they inevitably ended up in Leo's bed.

"Is it possible for you two to be a little less annoying?" There was a huff and loud scraping from the other corner of the table where Aspen was pushing her chair away from the table violently.

Leo's eyebrow curved up in a silent dare to her. Everyone in the Greenhouse was well aware of how overly affectionate Aspen had been with him upon her arrival. If Hayley wanted his affection in between classes, then he was more than happy to indulge her in everything. That was their time to be casual.

Aspen clearly remembered from how red her faced turned, knowing that she was starting to be backed into a corner. Scoffing loudly to save as much dignity as she could, Aspen turned on her heel and took her tray to another table well away from the Raven's long dining table.

Satisfied that Aspen had backed down, Leo readjusted his arm around Hayley's shoulders and hugged her just a little closer. Her head went back to rest in the crook of his neck as one of her hand came up by her shoulder to entwine fingers with Leo's hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jackie's gaze and sighed just a little. A little while ago, the two of them had a girl's night wherein they each came to a realization. Hayley needed to come to terms with Aspen remaining at the Greenhouse and work on coexisting if not eventually forgiving her. Jackie's project was two-fold; allowing Max to take her out on dates and figure out what their relationship was going to be.

Currently, Jackie was doing a lot better than Hayley. She nodded just a little to let Jackie know that the message had been received. It would be better for her, and for the continuity of all of the Ravens if she could get past it.

"Leo," Hayley used her nose to nudge his ear, "let her alone."

Before he could respond, the bell signaled the end of their lunch period and the beginning of their afternoon classes. Shrugging, Leo stood up and pulled Hayley's chair out for her to stand up and picked up both of their trays. It was of little matter to him, he detested Aspen for how she'd treated Hayley and him when she'd first arrived, but he was her captain and would make decisions in the best interest of the team as a whole.

 **By the time dinner rolled around, Hayley** was very, very done with the day. Afternoon classes were dedicated to the usual high school subjects but because of their morning and evening seminars, they were severely condensed in time and yet more work was required. Just the other day she'd texted a friend from back home and had become almost instantly jealous of how much free time she seemed to have during one of the busier parts of the semester. She knew that in joining the Greenhouse there would be more work required as it was essentially a gigantic gifted program, but she hadn't anticipated just how much extra work there would be. At this rate, college classes would be a breeze.

One of the few bright sides to afternoon classes was that they were mixed between the Eagles and Ravens. As much as she enjoyed her housemates, in her opinion, it was ridiculous to keep the houses segregated for learning. All it did was inspire the "rivalry" between the clubhouses which was hardly a real rivalry to begin with. More like a very poor attempt made by teenagers with large egos at asserting whatever dominance they thought they had. Regardless, at least those classes were made a little better by the appearance of other members of the school.

Another plus to the afternoon classes was that it was the only time that everyone was divided by grade. There were still requirements that all of them had to meet for their year and so that was the time when they reviewed for exams. That meant that while Hayley didn't get to see her brother, she did get to work with Jackie, Leo, and Brooke whom she actually got along with incredibly well.

Despite all of the positive things that usually came with the afternoon, it had fallen flat with the beginning of the first class. As soon as Hayley took her seat in math, she was presented with a test of the upcoming material. Unlike most schools where the tests came after learning, the teachers at the Greenhouse gave tests beforehand to see where everyone's knowledge level fell before learning the subject, so they knew who to challenge and who to recommend for tutoring early. For the first time in her life, Hayley looked down at the paper and had zero ideas on where to begin or what any of the questions were asking for. Within the twenty-minute test time, she gave her best shot on all of the problems but felt hopelessly lost through most of it. After that, the teacher jumped right into the material without time to rest.

The next classes had been rather unremarkable, aside from every single teacher assigning group projects…in groups of three. It went without saying that she and Jackie always worked together on assignments and Brook usually joined them during dinner or after evening seminar hours if it was a particularly tricky assignment, so it was only natural that they would group together. The part that got under Hayley's skin? Leo was paired with Aspen in every single class.

Admittedly, jealousy was incredibly petty on her part and Hayley knew that. But that didn't mean it was going to stop her, especially after Aspen's comment this afternoon. She knew that every opportunity she had to have Leo's attention on her for whatever reason she would exploit it. Hayley wasn't worried about Leo cheating, but on the tail end of an already frustrating day, the last thing she wanted to have to think about was her boyfriend spending a lot of time with his ex-girlfriend who still couldn't be mature enough to be polite in public.

The cherry on top of her day happened after dinner. Through the entirety of the meal, she'd been working with Jackie and Brooke on one of their assignments. For English, they'd been assigned four chapters of Moby Dick to read and dissect the crucial parts, motifs, and themes to have prepared for class on Thursday. The girls decided that they would split three of the chapters and then collaborate on the final one so that no one had an excessive amount of work to add on top of their usual assignments.

Working together had been fun; an easy-going and comfortable silence had settled over them for the most part unless a point came up that needed discussion. A few jokes were made, particularly at the expense of a few Greenhouse men, but all in good fun. Before too long the evening bell rang for the final seminar and it was time for them to part ways. As they were collecting their things together, Hayley was the first to stand up, tray in one hand and book bag in the other which left her completely open to the very red and very sticky liquid that splashed up on her.

For a moment she was completely stunned until she heard Aspen's apology in front of her. Hayley eyed the girl for a moment. She looked just as surprised as Hayley did, and she lacked the mischievous grin that accompanied her usual antics.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry…" For once she actually did look contrite. Hayley's shorts were covered in a red juice that looked like it would manage to stain the dark fabric.

"It's…fine." Hayley finally made a decision on how to end the sentence. It seemed like everyone was frozen in time around them, waiting to see how she reacted to the accidental attack.

Collectively, the room released a baited breath and the students began moving towards their classes again.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, Aspen. Really." It came off a bit more snappish than Hayley wanted, but at the moment she was more disgusted with the fact that she could feel her shorts starting to stick to her legs and knew that if she didn't clean up soon she'd feel sticky for the rest of the night.

"Hayley, is everything alright?" Leo was next to her a moment later, taking her tray out of her hand and offering her the flannel shirt that he had on over a t-shirt to cover her shorts for the moment.

"Spectacular." She grumbled, taking the flannel and tying a tight knot around her waist and letting the sides cover most of the red stain. "I'm going to go change before the seminar. I can't concentrate if I'm sticking together."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leo was still concerned. He knew that there was a good chance that if left to her own devices, Hayley would skip the seminar and go down to the beach after a rough day. That would only end up getting her in trouble with Louis.

"I'm really fine." Hayley handed Jackie her book bag and waved the two of them off. "I'll show up, don't worry. I just feel gross and need to get cleaned up. Don't be late on my account."

Jackie was much more easily swayed and headed off down the hallway the rest of the students had taken just moments before, but Leo remained.

"You're sure, Woods?" This was no longer her boyfriend speaking, but her captain. And if she were honest with herself at the moment, she really didn't care for it.

"Leo, I'm fine." That came out very aggressively.

"Alright…" It must have taken a bit of effort, but Hayley noticed the change in his stance, "Don't keep us waiting too long to see you again, yeah? I love you." With half a step forward, Leo tilted her chin up to kiss her and then walked off, depositing Hayley's tray on top of the collection bin by the door.

He really did know just how to make an annoying situation better.

 **Almost fifteen minutes later, Hayley was walking down** the hallway towards the seminar room. Getting cleaned up had taken longer than she'd wanted it to, but it was worth it to feel clean again. Once she was back in the girls' dorm in the Raven's clubhouse, she realized that she had been wearing her last pair of clean shorts. Her laundry had been sent out that morning and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. That meant that for bottoms appropriate to class, she only had skirts left.

After showering and cleaning as much of the stain off of her shorts as she could, Hayley tossed them into her laundry bin and sat on her bed for a moment after getting her skirt on. She could just skip class…she could make that story work…but that would eat away at her and she didn't want to have to deal with Leo's attitude later.

As a small consolation prize to herself, Hayley grabbed a lollipop from off her bedside table. It had been in her shorts pocket earlier from dinner when Brook gave she and Jackie her leftovers from a cheerleading fundraiser. It was cherry, her absolute favorite, and started lifting her spirits as she arrived in class.

From outside the door, Hayley could hear the arguing going on inside. Apparently, the Ravens still hadn't figured out a solution to their earlier problem. She debated yet again about attending the session but eventually walked in.

When she entered, the teacher gave a nod in her general direction to acknowledge her entrance but otherwise was more concerned with the argument that was taking place in the middle of the room. Under the cover of Max and Becca arguing about their positions on whose morality mattered most in a situation, Hayley managed to slip into a seat next to Jackie relatively unnoticed.

One of the only people who noticed was Leo. From his seat across the aisle, he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and relaxed back into his chair. He'd been on high alert since entering the classroom, wary if Hayley would show in a reasonable amount of time for the lecture. Now that she was settled, he could relax.

Or not.

A little more than a glance her way showed him a sight that really caught his attention. Hayley had traded out her shorts for one of her shortest skirts. Her feet were up on the seat of the chair in front of her, bent in such a way that the hem of her skirt was barely covering her panties from the side. If his seat was any further forward, he would be able to see her panties and the curve of her bottom. Fortunately, the teacher couldn't from head-on in the room because of her desk, and Jackie was sitting on the other side of her, but who had the view in front of him?

Almost irrationally, Leo was ready to pounce on whoever had the seat in front of him and demand to switch, but blissfully, it was empty save for Becca's notebook and bag. The seat belonged to the girl currently arguing her point with half of the class and Leo was sure that when she returned to the seat, she would be too distracted to care about Hayley's outfit choice.

Sated for the moment, he turned his attention back to his girlfriend. For the first time, he noticed a little white stick out of the corner of her mouth when she turned his way. Curious, he raised his eyebrow at her and after a confusing moment, she realized what he must have been wondering about. She pulled the cherry lollipop out of her mouth just slightly enough for Leo to see it and the slight red tint on her lips before returning to suck on the treat with a little more playfulness than before.

Leo could have groaned. Watching Hayley's lips wrap around the lollipop and cheeks hollow out as she sucked the treat brought back images of the night before. While they were at school, the two of them had adopted a rather strict policy of no sex other than oral to try and minimize the chance of getting caught in too compromising a position. As frustrating as it might be, it meant that the both of them were getting incredibly good at using their fingers and mouths on the other.

And right now, Leo was thinking of one of Hayley's favorite little tricks that she used to make him come completely undone. He imagined her wrapping her tongue around his cock again just like she was doing to the lollipop. Hayley's fingers would be wrapped around the base, stroking slowly in round motions as her tongue mimicked the movement around the tip. Then she slowly starts taking more of him into her mouth…his hand twitched as he watched Hayley push the lollipop into the back of her throat and then pull it out for a long lick. She had to know he was watching, that she was teasing him. At this rate, he would have to do more than just make good on his promise from this morning.

 **By the end of the seminar, the Ravens** had come to a tentative solution, or at least one good enough to pass the problem and be allowed onto the next one. That had been at eight. Now, when Leo glanced at the time on his phone, it was almost midnight. He hadn't seen Hayley since their lecture had let out. She and Jackie had grabbed their things and gone off to do something, presumably homework, and neither one had responded to texts and he didn't want to send a message via louie, so he would just have to wait.

Thankfully, a light knock on his door came a few minutes later before he had much longer to drive himself insane thinking about what Hayley's mouth had been doing to the sweet treat earlier. As he pushed himself off of the bed, the lady of the hour opened the door and closed it gently behind her.

Her eyes met his and they were instantly apologetic. "Sorry," Hayley breathed out. "Max was coming out of the dorm room and I didn't want him to see anything." Leaning back against the door she closed her eyes and Leo could see her body visibly relax.

"It's alright." He finished walking across the room to stand in front of her. "Long day?" Leo reached out a hand and cradled the side of Hayley's face, and used his thumb to caress her cheek.

"Mhmm…too long." She leaned into Leo's hand and turned slightly to press a kiss to his palm.

"I have the perfect thing if you're not too tired." Leo moved Hayley's face closer to his; leaving barely enough space between their lips to continue talking.

"I think I could be persuaded." He could hear the lilt in her voice and watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment.

"Good." With a cheeky grin of his own, Leo claimed her lips and pushed Hayley roughly back against the door. In the next second, he had her picked up and pushed his hands up her skirt. Tracing his fingers along the hem of her panties he recognized the outline as one of his favorites to see her in. It was a lace thong with two satin ribbons on either side holding the front and back together. It was an emerald green color that looked divine against her creamy skin, and his favorite part…with his right hand, he worked two of his fingers down and she gasped. Leo smirked against her neck and bit her lightly. Hayley's panties were crotch-less which made them his favorite by far.

Leo balanced her weight back against the door, using his hips to keep her pinned and still have access to every part of her body. Hayley squirmed down on his fingers to try and get him even deeper, but it didn't feel like enough. With his left hand, Leo untucked Hayley's shirt from her skirt and started to pull it up and over her head. She finished pulling it off for him and made to take off her skirt, but he stopped her.

"Leave it for now." His mouth was hot against her ear, nipping and kissing the little spots that he knew she loved.

"But I want more," Hayley whined.

"Soon. I'll take care of you." Leo pressed kisses down her neck and chest, spending extra time on the parts of her breasts exposed from her bra.

With a practiced skill, Leo curled his fingers upwards into her deeply stroking lightly before pulling them out and teasing her clit. Starting with slow little circles he made sure to rub gently, keeping his touch as light as a feather. Only when Hayley started trying to move her hips against him herself did he indulge her in more. Cupping her with his palm, he pressed firmly but didn't offer any other movement until Hayley stopped hers and begged for more.

Leo's fingers were back inside her in an instant, reaching as far as he could and bringing his thumb to rest on Hayley's clit to give short strokes every so often. It was a favorite way of his to tease her, to keep the different rhythms of his fingers ever so slightly out of synch and build an unbearable need.

It wasn't long before Hayley was writhing and moaning in pleasure, trying to inch closer to the completion he promised. To keep herself quiet, her face was buried in the hollow of his neck, occasionally biting his shoulder when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She felt like she was going to burst. Leo was winding her tighter and tighter with his strokes but kept her just out of reach of a climax. Hayley was mewling now, her breath coming in gasps and pants the longer she was on edge. Leo's lips against her neck were searing hot and her thoughts were becoming incoherent as she chased a high.

"Want to come?"

She nodded rapidly with a particularly loud gasp as Leo's fingers brushed against her g-spot.

With a wicked grin, Leo pulled her away from the door, crossed the room with her in his arms, and tossed her down on the bed. The next moment, his face was between her legs, mouth attached to her clit and fingers rapidly thrusting up into her.

One of Hayley's hands traveled down to hold Leo's head in place and the other reached behind her to grip onto the headboard as her body arched off the bed. The rhythms of his ministrations aligned and within seconds, the knot coiling up in Hayley's stomach reached its limit and it exploded.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she saw stars. Every part of her body felt sated and weak as she relaxed into the comfort of Leo's bed. A lazy smile worked its way onto her face and she looked down to where Leo was watching her with a teasing grin of his own.

"That was incredible." Hayley made a grabbing motion with her hands to encourage Leo up so she could kiss him.

"I did promise, didn't I?" He indulged her in a deep kiss and ran his fingers along the outline of her bra. "But I'm not done with you just yet."


End file.
